Hidden Pasts
by moonsea
Summary: A girl lived practically all her life in drudgery until one day, a stranger recognised her features to resemble Ella. He took her away from slavery and Lyrin realised that her life would change forever as her past is brought out to the light.
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

"Give me that at once! Or I'll tell mother on you, you wretched slave. How dare you touch my doll?" Demanded a chubby little girl; her green eyes were glittering dangerously and daring the rag covered girl at the corner to reply.

"I'm sorry missus; I didn't mean to, I found it at the garden…I..." The little girl's voice was trembling now.

"Who told you to take what's not yours Lyrin? Oh! I forgot you never had anything. Now you're in big trouble. I'm going to tell mama you stole my doll. Just you wait and see!" declared Raven as she snatched the stained doll from Lyrin's grasp.

The tiny figure was left at the corner of the room, awaiting her punishment.

Lady Adriane was brushing her smooth brown hair as her daughter Raven came in, her shoulder length black hair disheveled. She immediately knew something's wrong as Raven approached. "What is it this time Raven?" she asked softly. "Are you missing your daddy Sir Oren?"

The little girl shook her head, still bearing a sad expression as she replied in a sulky voice. "Mama, it's Lyrin." Lady Adriane sighed. Not that girl again. The girl Lyrin was ungrateful for all the kindness she's shown her. "Now what has she done this time?" Lady Adriane asked wearily.

At this, Raven burst into tears as she took out a dirt crusted doll. "She stole my favourite doll and made it dirty. She took my favourite one! And look at what she has done to it. Mama, I hate her! Can't you just tell her to leave our manor?"

Lady Adriane studied the doll. It was dirt encrusted and torn. "Dear, I'll try and arrange that. But why can't you just try to get along with her?"

"Mama, I can't stand her. She's so mean." Raven burst into another pile of tears.  
Lady Adriane sighed again and tried to calm down her daughter. "Don't cry, my little angel, I'll see to it that she leaves tomorrow to work at another manor. Are you happy now? Meanwhile, go and tell Lyrin to come and see me." whispered Lady Adriane.

Raven's sulky face turned into a delighted grin as she hugged her mother. "Mama, you're the best! Thank you!" as she rushed towards the exit in her eagerness to call Lyrin.

A huddled figure held a bundle of her remaining items as she walked barefooted outside the manor. A carriage was waiting for her. It was Lady Adriane's final gift to her as she slowly forwarded out the door. She had been in the manor for all her seven years, and now she had to go.

She sighed and looked back at the manor once more before she entered the horse drawn carriage. She was bound for another manor.

She climbed into the carriage and felt the grounds beneath her move.

Somehow she fell asleep for most of their journey, and it was not until the carriage flung her to the side as it came to a stop, did she wake up and realized that she had arrived.

She crawled out shakily thanking the carriage driver, and watched it disappear into the horizon. It was noon.

She slowly walked wincing as the ground burned her foot. This is it then, she thought as she approached the big door. She knocked.

An instant later, a woman came answering. She was a woman who made a deep impression. Her hair was brown, tinged with white, the only sign of her aging.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name is Lyrin and I have been sent here to work from Lady Adriane." replied a shaking Lyrin.

"Welcome then, I'm expecting you Lyrin. Oh, and by the way, my name is Tarilne. Follow me now, to your sleeping quarters." She spoke: with her blue eyes took on a sparkle, the suspicious frown replaced by a warm smile.

Lyrin followed her to the servant's quarters. This is where I will live now, she sighed as she reflected on her previous manor and was surprised she somehow felt relieved and free, now Raven's not here.

She settled in her servant's quarters.


	2. The Ball

A/N: I do not own any characters/places mentioned in the book Ella Enchanted. They belong to Gail Carson Levine. However, all other characters/ plots are mine . And thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed this, I really appreciate this winks

. . . . . . . . . . . . 10 years later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hurry up Lyrin! The ball's going to start soon. Where are you? Come here this instant!" a demanding voice came from the kitchen.

Lyrin sighed. '_Another ball. The third one this month'._ She quickly smoothed her dirty tattered dress as she ran surprisingly quickly towards the voice.

"Ah, there you are, you naughty girl" The cook chided her. "Now, take this dish down to the hall and be careful."

"Yes, Tarilne, I know, I know," replied Lyrin with a tiny grin as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Lyrin was of an average height, not too tall and not too short but she was awfully skinny. Her green eyes had dark circles underneath, setting off her pale face. Her lips were of an ashen pink, resulting from her recent illness. In short, she was looking very pale.

When Lyrin neared the hall, she saw some guests have already arrived at Turestor Manor. Lord Tory and Lady Evelyn were busily greeting their guests, as their daughter Miss Riana was still preparing herself in the room upstairs.

Lyrin quickly blended in and set the dish on the banquet table. Not wishing to be seen, she quickly slipped back into the shadows and vanished completely before anyone bothered to take notice of her.

_Why did they have to have the stupid banquet anyway? _She thought as she returned to her quarter. _At least Riana will leave me alone today. She'll be too busy flirting with the important guests. _Lyrin chuckled as she settled down on her torn mat. Her curly black hair was in a tangled heap as she sat on the mat. She was deep in thought about Riana when she heard a shrill voice call "Lyrin, I request your presence right now!" from the other end of the manor which made her jump.  
Lyrin groaned at her bad luck. Typical of Riana to pick on her in front of the guests.

She walked slowly to her doom...

"How many times did I have to tell you to clean the floor _properly_?" demanded a shrill voice.

Lyrin lowered her head, hiding her angry flashing eyes. _Count to three_ She told herself as she pulled herself together. "I am very sorry miss for missing this speck of dirt." She said in a dangerously small voice.

"Well, you'll just have to clean it now," declared Riana in a very pleased voice.

"Yes Miss," and with that she slowly knelt down and used her dress to clean the floor.

However, Riana was not letting her go so easily. She stepped on Lyrin's hands as she continued with an evil smirk on her face, "Oh! And by the way Lyrin," Lyrin winced in pain as Riana stepped on her hands. "Wipe the juice off the floor," Riana demanded sweetly as she poured the juice slowly and deliberately onto Lyrin and the floor.  
Lyrin bit back her anger as Riana left with her friends, laughing at her.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. _I will not cry, I will not submit to mockery._ She repeated to herself over and over again.  
Her fingers closed in a tight ball as she scrubbed the floor with anger.

* * *

"Child, what's wrong?"

Lyrin just stared sullenly at her 'guardian' and only friend.

"Nothing, I'm just tired Tarilne. Do you mind if I go and rest now?" without waiting for a reply, Lyrin ran to her sleeping area.

Tarilne was left bewildered, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

_What is wrong with that child? She was bright and cheerful this morning. What had happened……._Tarilne mused as a thought suddenly struck her. It must be Riana.

Tarilne rushed to find Lyrin.

Lyrin sobbed silently as tears flowed down her face. _It just wasn't fair._ _Just because Riana is rich and pretty doesn't mean that she could treat me like dirt. How I hate her!_ Lyrin thought bitterly as she bit down in anger on her lips making it bleed.

"Lyrin?" came a voice she recognized well. Tarilne.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that Tarilne." Muttered Lyrin as Tarilne came and gave her a hug.

"It's all right dear. No matter what people do to you dear, remember, I'll always be at your side." Tarilne comforted Lyrin as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I got intimidated by her," Lyrin said softly. "It's just that she treated me like dirt infront of everyone at the hall." She apologized.

"I have to go back now. Are you all right on your own?" Asked Tarilne anxiously.

Lyrin managed a tiny smile as she replied "You'd better go quickly or you'd get your pay taken away again because of me."

Tarilne nodded and left briskly leaving a figure at the corner of the room, pondering on her revenge.

A/N : sorry i updated this so late /... actually i updated it last week but something happpened - . - so i am very sorry...


	3. The Ball continued

Chapter 2 – The ball continued …….

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter to be too short. This one will hopefully be longer. Tell me if there are any mistakes in my story and I'll try and edit them. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: same as before…. I do not own any characters or places mentioned in Ella Enchanted. The rest however are owned by me.

* * *

Lyrin's mind formed an unlikely to succeed plan but she decided to try it anyway although it would properly result into punishment.

She edged towards the guest room slowly, not wishing to be seen. All the guests but one have arrived now and the atmosphere was filled with an excited buzz. The rich Prince of Kyrria has returned from his visit to Ayortha, and was expected to arrive soon.

She laughed inwardly as she spotted Riana flirting away like mad. Now was her chance, she decided and slowly inched through the shadows towards Riana.

"Miss Riana," she spoke sweetly. "May I have your attention please?" Lyrin asked as Riana turned on her with a glare. "What is it?" She asked in an impatient and annoyed voice. "Miss Riana, I can see the prince arriving." Lyrin announced as Riana's hands flew to her mouth. She quickly excused herself to the man she was flirting with a second ago and rushed out the door to greet the prince, or at least she thought she was.

She was out and before she realized it, Lyrin shut the door silently behind her back.

* * *

-

Riana was still straining to see the carriage until she realized it was very dark and cold outside and it was beginning to rain. There was no one in sight. She turned around to go in, but found the door locked. The rain poured steadily over her as her fists clenched up and she resolved to give that wretched girl a good beating afterwards.

She started pounding on the door screaming her head off. Soon, someone came and opened the door. It was her parents. They didn't take her disheveled appearance well and quickly shoved her behind them, and told her to change before the prince arrives.

Unfortunately, the carriage arrived just at that second.

Two tall figures stepped out of the carriage and approached in a steady pace. Riana ran like a shot rabbit, past stunned guests towards her room. She was going to kill that brat. She ruined her chance to be the first to greet the prince. After all, her family was very rich and she, in her opinion was as royal as the prince. _He was obliged to come because the king and queen couldn't afford to lose our alliance_ her mother had told her smugly. She snapped out of her thought and resolved to get dressed and dried up as quickly as possible as she rushed towards the stairs.

Lyrin stared fearfully as Riana ran towards her. For a split second she thought Riana was going to come and kick her, but fortunately, she turned halfway through the hall and ran like mad towards the stairs.

Lyrin stifled a laugh. _Serves her right _she thought happily.

She turned around and blended back into the shadows. There were two figures there standing in the door way. She was surprised that the second came without an invitation. But, then again, he wouldn't need to because he had the Prince of Kyrria with him.

She watched as Lady Evelyn and Lord Tor rushed and fussed about the royalty and his friend. She looked at the guests sitting in their seats.

The ladies and their friends were giggling and talking about the two handsome strangers that had just entered, occasionally glancing at them. The mothers looked at them speculatively with a glint in their eyes and each probably hoped their daughters will catch one of the two men's eyes. The males however, were not so pleased when the ladies' focused on the two who had just arrived and ignored them.

There were excited talks and the noise level rose. Lyrin quickly stepped aside as another maid Siane rushed with a plate of food from the kitchen. She looked about, and saw Riana, dry and clean, and surprisingly even more beautiful than before. She sighed. Even though Riana was mean, Lyrin grudgingly admitted to herself that Riana was beautiful. She outshone everyone in the room with her long golden hair and deep blue eyes.

As she observed and had guessed, Riana slowly walked towards the two new guests and talked to them in a surprisingly shy manner.

She walked them to the table and sat beside the prince.

Just then, Lord Tor and Lady Evelyn clapped their hands and ordered attention.

"We're here to announce that our daughter Riana," and at their daughter's name they paused with a smile directed at her. "is now eligible for marriage. We've decided she is of age and it's time we're considering her marriage. We're all here today to celebrate her 18th birthday." announced Riana's parents as they sat down amidst clapping from the guests; as Riana blushed a shade of deep crimson which made her the more beautiful.

The dinner began, followed by dancing, and Riana was asked by several males to dance but Lyrin could tell she was not happy because the prince hasn't requested a dance. Riana was dancing with the prince's friend who seemed to be besotted with her.

Lyrin looked around for the prince and found him sitting in a corner opposite her. She noticed the prince was deep in thought. He was just sitting there; unaware of what's happening around him staring.

She then realized that his gaze was directed right at her!

She turned around quickly and ran. She couldn't believe herself. She forgot everything as she watched Riana and didn't realize that she was being observed.

She ran into the garden and her breathing slowed down. She had lost him. Or had she?

She turned around when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She started to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes wide with fright, she turned around and saw the prince!

(in the garden)

" lemmmenrer goorere" cried Lyrin as she kicked him on the leg. He realized he was still covering her mouth and released his hands.

"Pardon me," said an apologetic voice.

"What was that for," she continued, annoyed that he had scared her.

"Well, you looked like the one I was searching for." He replied with a shrug.

"I hope you are not jesting with me your majesty. I have no time for such nonsense. I must attend my duties." Lyrin stated stiffly.

She turned around to go. _What did he mean I was the one he was searching for? It's like as if I committed a murder crime, the way he's acting._

"Wait! What is your name?"

"Why should you care? And why should I tell you?" She replied as she continued walking away slowly.

"Listen to me; you are the long lost daughter of Ella and Char, meaning you are the lost princess of Kyrria. I am your older brother and so of course I care."

Lyrin stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly, disbelief shown in her face.

"Sure I am," she replied sarcastically. "If I am a royal princess, then what am I doing here?"

"Haven't you listened to me?" the prince answered in mock frustration. "I have just told you that you were lost, or in fact stolen. You were stolen by the Lord Chancellor who had planned a ransom for you. We caught him, but it was too late. You were sold to a manor. I've been spending all these years looking for you. You looked so much like mother that I knew at once it was you."

"Sure, I'll believe you." laughed Lyrin as she rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the fairy tale your majesty." She thanked sarcastically as she walked once more.

The prince sighed. "I have proof."

But Lyrin kept on walking.

"you have a black birthmark on your right leg near the ankles"

At this Lyrin stopped in her track and frowned. Not even Tarilne knows this. Then could it be……….

Lyrin turned around but unfortunately, at this minute, Riana came.


	4. Memories of a dream

**Chapter 3 –** memories of a dream

**A/N:** sorry for not updating any sooner. You must know I am very busy. This chapter will be short because have heaps of assignments due. I thank all these who have reviewed and I am typing this just for you guys so enjoy until I update again with a longer chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned in Ella Enchanted. The rest however are owned by me.

And now the story starts…………….. .

* * *

Riana's mouth turned into a pout as she saw the prince of Kyrria stare at the retreating figure of the girl Lyrin. She was going to give that girl a good thrashing when he left, that was for certain.

Now she walked purposefully towards him concealing her anger with a smile and as she walked towards him, she made her presence known. She slid her hands into his and stiffened when he instinctively pushed her hands away forcefully and turned around, surprise quickly masked into the calm observing face.

"What are you doing here, milord?" She asked coyly.

"It's none of your business." He replied starting to leave.

She bit back her anger and tried again. This man was very annoying. Many men had wanted to engage her attention and yet she rejected them all and left their heart broken. Now, she was giving attention to a man who could not care less if she was here or not and she found that very insulting.

She followed him and slid her hand into the crook of his arm and she could not tell if he was annoyed at her or not. She walked with him and lowered her head to appear to be shy.

She smiled her most winsome yet shy smile at him as she hesitantly asked "Prince Tal, you wouldn't mind for a dance would you?"

She looked up at the prince expecting a reply.

His head turned towards the place where Lyrin left as they turned the corner to go back to the hall and she mistook this action thinking that he was turning to look at her.

She lowered her head.

No answer.

Still no answer.

She couldn't take it anymore and looked up at him.

She studied the calm and puzzled expression on his face.

Why wasn't he answering her?

Then it struck her.

He was thinking about that girl Lyrin.

She repeated her question a little louder than before, hoping that he could hear her.

However, the prince still did not answer and was walking ahead lost in his own thoughts.

This time, Riana could not hide her anger.

She shouted at him. "HAVE YOU EVEN BOTHERED TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME AT ALL? OR ARE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT GIRL LYRIN?"

The prince jolted out of the trance at the mention of Lyrin's name.

"What about Lyrin?" he asked unaware of the fact that Riana looked very angry and annoyed and was on the verge of stamping on his foot.

Riana shot him a death glare as she ran out of the garden towards the guest room. Lyrin was in for big trouble. She seethed inwardly with anger as she entered the hall and once more plastered a smile onto her face.

* * *

That night, Lyrin tossed and turned in her quarter, deep in thought about the incident. Could he really be my brother? She asked herself. She was lonely and never had a single person to care for her until she met Tarilne. She thought Tarilne to be her whole family until the incident. Could it really be that I have a family somewhere?

She could hardly believe her ears when she heard the prince tell her she was the long lost princess of Kyrria. Was it true? Well she would soon find out tomorrow morning when she questions him further … or that is the next time she see him.

It agonized her that Riana had to appear at the crucial moment when the truth was about to be released.

As she wondered about this she drifted into sleep.

. . . . . . . . In her dreams . . . . . . . .

_A garden. She was stumbling on the grass in a huge garden. Flowers were lining the walls and they smelt really nice. Most of the flowers were in bloom. It was spring. The sun was shining. It was warm and the air smelt of grass and flowers. _

_She realized she was holding someone's hand. It was a boy not much older than her. He was holding her hand protectively and was guiding her slowly and gently down the huge steps that led into the garden._

_Many people were there dressed in pretty clothes. They reached the garden._

_She can see her mama and papa smiling, calling for her to come._

_Her brother let go of her hand and let her walk by herself towards their parents as he trailed behind silently._

_Then suddenly there was a loud noise. People smiling and laughing stopped with a worried expression. _

_Then suddenly she was grabbed from behind._

_She woke up, panic rised in her chest._

_She was in a forest, and she was sore all over. _

_A man was laughing as he held her tightly by her arms. He shoved her into a cart and she was taken somewhere._

_She fell asleep._

_Sometime later, she was dropped off by the road, her hands and legs grubby with dirt. She was on the streets walking and she collapsed infront of a large wooden door._

_She knew no more._

_A person dragged her in and slapped her awake._

The pain in her dream made her start up suddenly. She gulped in fresh air. This was one of her childhood dreams. She had the same dreams many times, always waking up with tears in her eyes at the sudden loss of family, and the sudden loneliness that overwhelmed her.

She could recall the details of her dreams so perfectly… if only it were true. But it was a dream.


	5. The trip back

A/N: . I have finally updated… Thanks to all who reviewed…anyways tell me what you think of the story…. Ideas and comments accepted….. 0o

This chapter is longer for you guys who reviewed and liked my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: same as last time…..i don't own…. Blah……… and stuff

>

>

* * *

>

**Chapter 4: The trip back**

The next day Lyrin was walking towards the stables to groom the horses.

A hand shot and grabbed her by the hair. It was Riana, her face in a triumphant yet angry manner as she muttered, "Lyrin, you will come with me now!"

some minutes later

She knew she was in big trouble. Riana's face was stony and blazing with hatred as she hauled Lyrin to the hall, where Lady Evelyn and Lord Tory sat there looking accusingly at her.

Riana's eyes were an icy blue as she stared icily at the pile of rags on the floor, muttering in distaste.

Lyrin just shivered, awaiting her punishment.

Finally Lady Evelyn spoke, her face distorted with undisguised disgust and anger.

"You have disgraced our household of Driakes, you wretched girl by tarnishing our house's title by your mere presence with the Prince of Kyrria. After all we have done for you, you wretched girl. Riana has informed us of your misdeed witnessed with her own eyes. You must have another beating again I'm afraid," she said softly as she stood up and left with Lord Tory, Concluding this matter.

With this, Riana's face lit up in a malicious smile, as she was left to leave whatever marks on Lyrin as she would.

She slowly took a whip from a secret compartment in the hall, and turned around smiling as she raised the whip. "You deserve this, you wretched bitch," as she landed the first stroke on Lyrin.

Lyrin doubled over with pain. The wounds last month have not yet healed and the whips now made the pain more unbearable, as healing wounds started to split open again.

Riana smiled at the pain Lyrin was in.

She whipped her even harder, and heard the wretched girl scream helplessly.

_The torment went on for another hour._

Finally, she was satisfied with the results.

There was a pile of rags with blood soaking through dripping on the floor.

Riana clapped her hands. A maid came, her eyes widening in horror, but quickly disguised it in a mask of blankness.

"Throw that wretched girl outside and clean the floor up." Was the command and the maid rushed to obey.

Riana smiled. No one dared to disobey her.

She looked at the bloodied pile on the floor and felt a wave of satisfaction.

She went upstairs to take a bath from the blood splattered on her dress.

The maid took pity on Lyrin, and slowly lifted her up and gasped. She was not yet fully grown and yet she was subject to such harsh treatments. She lifted her gently and supported her as she took her back to the slave quarters.

She heard the girl child groan.

Something had to be done, or she would die.

As they reached the door, an angry cook was standing there. It was Tarilne looking for Lyrin. She had called that girl, but she never came. Now she looked up at the approaching figures.

She gasped at the bundle of red staggering, being supported on the maid's shoulder.

The maid looked apologetically at her and said one word, "Riana"

Tarilne shook her head and started tending Lyrin's wound with the aid of the maid.

>

>

* * *

>

>

The next day, Turestor Manor had a surprise visit from the Prince of Kyrria, and Riana gushed in happiness that she was so favoured by the prince.

Her parents saw the carriage first, and told Riana to hurry and get dressed up in her best dress.

It was very exciting.

Riana got on her best dress, a dark blue one which brought out her shape in a modest but revealing manner, making her all the more beautiful. Her hair was curled and twisted up in an elegant knot.

She was ready.

A she neared the stairs, she breathed quietly. All she could hear were the formal greetings.

She went down the stairs, and the guest and her parents stopped talking.

The prince of Kyrria smiled at her and asked her if she was well in a mannerly fashion.

_His attitude is much better than last time_ she thought as she rewarded him with a smile.

He smiled charmingly back.

_Oh! He's gorgeous_ She thought as she neared them and sat opposite to the prince.

Her annoyance at the prince has disappeared completely.

"So, what gives us the pleasure of your visit?" asked Lady Evelyn, as she glanced slyly over at Riana whom blushed a rosy pink.

The prince looked uncomfortable, and answered after a long pause, "I have come to seek the black haired girl whom I spoke with last time in the garden."

"Oh! You mean Lyrin?" asked Lady Evelyn, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Wasn't the prince coming to talk about her daughter? _

"Yes, was her name Lyrin? Well, I've come to take her away with me, with your consent of course." The prince spoke unaware of the glance exchanged between Lady Evelyn, Riana and Lord Tory.

Riana was getting furious. _Not that Lyrin again. What was so good about her? Wasn't she good enough and prettier than Lyrin?_

She asked slowly, controlling her temper. "So… are you…going to marry her?'

The prince laughed, and answered "I cannot answer your questions yet. All will be revealed in good time. Now may I please go and see Lyrin?"

At this, Lady Evelyn answered shifting uncomfortably, "Lyrin is unwell, and she is in her quarters right now."

"The more the reason that I see her," he persisted. "I have to take her today."

He noticed the nervous looks they exchanged but decided to ignore it.

Lady Evelyn could think of no polite ways to refuse him, so she unwillingly obliged.

"Follow me," she said and as she leaded him out the door, towards the slave quarters.

>

>

* * *

>

>

As the prince walked in the door, he sensed something was wrong. Lady Evelyn was tense as she reached the door, "I'll leave you here then," she said as she walked away quickly. Way too quickly.

He hesitantly entered, pushing open the door.

There was short middle-aged woman who turned around with a glare, but it disappeared after she saw that it was not one of the Driakes who entered. She loathed them for what they had done to Lyrin.

"I'm Tarilne," she self introduced her self. "And you are…"

"Tal" he replied.

Tarilne's eyes widened in surprise. _The prince of Kyrria. What's he doing here?_

Her questions were answered soon enough when he asked, "Is Lyrin here?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the brutal injuries that her dear girl was subject to the previous day. She nodded.

The prince stepped closer to the tattered mattress piled on top of a bunch of hay. There he saw a tiny figure, her face covered in bruises.

"Who did this?" he asked, his face showing compassion, anger and distress at the figure lying there, barely breathing.

"Who else do you think? Riana, she whipped her half to death." Tarilne replied bitterly.

"Why?" The prince asked in horror. Whipping was not a common use in the lands of Kyrria and it is seen as a cruel punishment, fit only for treason.

"Why did no one help her?" he asked.

"What do you think, my prince? We are all slaves, and are all subject to the will of our cruel masters." replied Tarilne.

The prince looked at the still pale form again.

"Will you come with me Tarilne as I am taking Lyrin to my castle now?" He asked.

"What about the Driakes? And why do you want to take us both?" she asked hesitantly.

"They have given me permission enough, and I am taking you two because Lyrin is very important. I shall tell you on our way there. Pack," he commanded.

Tarilne was ready in a few minutes, taking only Lyrin's ring which she had kept for her and a change of clothes for them both.

>

>

* * *

>

>

Within moments they were out of that manor for good, as a worried Driakes family stood by the windows, watching, and dreading what's to come; as they saw the prince glare at them as he carried a small figure followed by a trailing figure of Tarilne.

The carriage left, leaving the Driakes family in despair and fear.

.>

>

>

* * *

How was the story? Tell me and reivew please so i know people like my story! thanks again to those who have reviewed


	6. At the Castle

A/N: Hi everyone again…. Thanks to all reviewers …. A cookie for you all who reviewed . . Now I apologise sincerely for my story being too short and for not updating often but enjoy this chapter and the next one will be updated soon as well. Enjoy ………

Note to readers: if you haven't figured out already…. Lyrin is 17 years of age right now….

* * *

> 

>

>

She woke up with a sore throat. Where was she? She was travelling somewhere, travelling……. Her back ached and so did her whole body… she was tired… Why did she feel like this…… so tired….. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

In her weariness, she turned onto her side and gasped at the pain, but her mind slowly clouded over.

She was asleep again.

>

>

>

Prince Tal of Kyrria sat in the carriage staring at Lyrin worriedly. She was injured very badly and he wanted to get to the castle as fast as possible.

However, Tarilne had other plans.

She pointed out that it would make Lyrin even more uncomfortable than she already is, jolting around in the carriage like that, and surely, Lyrin will get worse if she is not so already.

He grudgingly agreed and stared ahead into the horizon.

>

>

>

There were horsemen approaching fast.

Tarilne glanced up from the pale form to the source of the noise.

Someone was coming.

What if the household of Driakes wanted to kill Lyrin…?

But her worst fears were answered.

It was a tall broad man arriving.

She glanced at the prince.

The prince was smiling.

"I'm glad to see you again Darien." The prince greeted.

"Me too. I'd never expected to see you here in all places." The stranger replied warmly.

The two men stopped directly infront of eachother and greeted eachother before the prince turned and introduced the stranger to her.

"Tarilne, meet Darien, my childhood friend of Ayortha who insisted on coming back with me. This is his second visit to the kingdom of Kyrria."

Tarilne stared. _This was the man who came with the prince to the Driake's ball._

"Nice to meet you, now I must go and tend to Lyrin." She stated, leaving the two friends to catch up on eachother's stories.

>

>

>

>

>

Few hours later on reaching the castle

"Look we're there!" shouted Tal to both Tarilne and Darien.

Before them stood a huge magnificent building built out of stone.

Tarilne stared at the castle in wonderment as the carriage stopped.

Then she suddenly remembered Lyrin and slowly moved Lyrin out of the carriage.

"Lyrin? We're here." She told the still unconscious form.

She was worried about Lyrin. Her breathing had become more laboured since she arrived and if possible, paler than she was a few hours earlier.

>

>

"Who's Lyrin and why is she in that carriage of yours?" asked Darien.

"My sister." Tal replied.

"Your sister? But you never had one." Darien asked, confused.

"I've always had one. I'll explain to you and her guardian Tarilne once we settle her." Tal answered as he walked to carry Lyrin.

Darien stared at the pale limp form. She was covered in dirt and her hair was all tangled. _Poor girl,_ he thought as he followed them into the castle.

>

.>

>

"Mother! Father! Call the doctors quickly!" Shouted Tal as he neared the guest hall in the castle.

Ella and Char rushed to see what the commotion was all about. And why was their son calling for a doctor?

They rushed towards the guest hall only to find a pale and bruised girl in his arms.

They gestured one of the maids to call for the doctor as they greeted their son.

"Tal, who do you have with you?" asked Ella warmly.

'This is Darien and this is Tarilne, the unconscious girl is Lyrin and she is my sister, in other words your daughter." Replied Tal carefully studying his mother's expression.

Ella's eyes flashed with emotion and she almost fainted with happiness. Char quickly supported her and said, "We'll be in the dining area waiting for you. I'll take your mother to recover there. You take Lyrin to her room before she was gone and come all of you then to have your refreshments. Then Tal, you explain what this is all about."

He smiled at all three and left with Ella towards the north wing.

>...>

>

"Tell us how you found her and why is she all beaten and injured?" enquired Ella.

The prince sat with Darien and Tarilne at the dining table.

"Well, mother and father, I ought to explain to you from the beginning……" said Tal and he explained how he was obliged to go to a certain ball at the Driakes and he took Darien with him.

There he saw a maid who looked like Ella even though she was bruised and dirt crusted. He then went on to how he confronted her and how the next time he went to the Driakes to take her, he found her in a very bad condition.

Ella looked worried at the description and turned pale when in turn, Tarilne described the known cruelty of Riana in the household of the Driakes, and how Lyrin was beaten for just talking to the prince of Kyrria.

Just as Ella was about to ask the maid to fetch the doctor, the royal doctor came himself and told the group that Lyrin was fine, but she needs rest and her injuries will heal in time although there would be scars left on her body which cannot be erased.

Ella thanked the doctor and told everyone to retire early as they were probably tired from travelling so much.

>

>

>

Much later on ………….

Lyrin slowly opened her eyes.

She was lying on something so soft that she could not feel it there. She felt warm and safe for the first time of her life.

The air smelt of roses and sunlight spilt through the room.

Her back ached and her throat was dry and her arms felt sore.

Where was she?

She remembered. She had a beating from Riana and then she was somewhere travelling on something somewhere …. Where was she?

"Lady, are you awake?" asked a familiar voice.

Tarilne!

"Tarilne are you there?" Lyrin rasped.

"You're finally awake! You have slept for three whole weeks my dear. We are in the castle of Kyrria. Do you need anything dear?" Tarilne asked concerned.

"Water please," replied Lyrin feeling dizzy as she tried feebly to prop herself up.

Tarilne handed her water and she drank gratefully.

"Sleep dear, you need rest, another week and the doctor said you can get up…" whispered Tarilne as Lyrin's eyes closed and in moments was asleep.

>

>

Day after day Lyrin had only moments of consciousness but gradually she got better.

After six weeks of staying in bed, the prince, or rather her brother had come to visit her.

He also brought the king and queen who he told Lyrin was her parents as well as his.

Lyrin could still not believe that after all these years of being an orphan, she suddenly had parents. Her eyes had flooded with tears and so had Ella's as Ella walked forward to hug her. Char came after Ella and they both told Lyrin to rest well.

Now today, she was allowed to bath for the first time as the doctor has warned if she was bathed before her wounds were healed, it might affect Lyrin's health very badly.

Maids set the bath up and scuttled to change the dirt crusted sheets on the bed and then began to clean the floor as Lyrin stepped outside her bedroom towards the bath area, next door to her sleeping quarters.

The bath area was huge. It was lined with marble and looked luxurious with the carvings on the wall made from real gold.

There, a new dress was laid out for her to change into, and scented roses were scattered into the water. There was rich smelling soap, a comb, a towel, a ribbon, and a sponge for her to wash her self with.

She undressed and gingerly stepped into the warm water, immersing herself in the water, as she started to scrub herself.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until the very skin itself turned red. She wanted to cleanse herself and her memory of the horrid past, of Riana and the Driakes family.

The water became cold and turned black. Maids entered and she stepped out as the maids took out the dirty water and refilled it with new, fresh and warm water.

She continued her scrubbing. After she was satisfied, she continued on with her hair. She washed it with soap and rinsed it. Then she used her comb and attacked her way through the tangled and matted hair she concealed herself with.

It hurts alot but she still pulled and warred with her hair until it submitted and the once tangled hair became tame and under control.

The water was filled with clumps of long wavy black hair.

Again the maids re-emptied and refilled the bath with warm water, this time adding scented oil as well as rose petals.

Lyrin scrubbed herself for the final time, and stepped out of the bath.

She dried herself and clothed herself in the soft material she was given. It felt so soft and silky.

One of the maids came and led her back to her sleeping quarter which was now cleansed of all traces of dirt.

"Lady, please sit down infront of the mirror as I brush your hair so you will look fit for breakfast," the maid called Ora said as she took out a comb.

Lyrin seated herself infront of the mirror.

She cannot believe what she saw there.

A young pale lady stared back at her. She was pale but her green eyes were bright and the girl looked prettier than Riana.

She touched her face, and realized she was looking at herself….

"Lady Lyrin, I have brushed and tied up your hair. Do you wish to go to the dining area now?" asked Ora, bringing an amused Lyrin out of her thoughts.

Lyrin nodded, still shocked at the notion that she would look so well after being cleaned up.

>

>

Ella and Char sat at the head of the table while the rest, Tal, Darien and Tarilne sat at the side of the table.

"We have invited Lyrin to breakfast," announced Char to the three who sat with them.

"Father, are you sure she is well enough to get out of bed yet?" asked Tal anxiously.

"Nonsense. If the doctor said she is well, then she is," retorted the King.

Then they all heard footsteps coming towards them.

They all turned towards the sound and a startling sight awaited them.

Lyrin looked stunning in her plain white dress with her long, curly and dark hair, led by the maid beside her.

She walked slowly and gracefully without knowing it, and she smiled, her green eyes brighter with joy, and even though she was pale from her illness, no one truly noticed.

Tarilne was the one who recovered from Lyrin's charm first.

"Lyrin, you're well again," she cried and went to lead the girl to the seat beside her.  
.

>

Tal stared in wonder.

His sister had cleaned up really beautiful.

He now saw that even though most of Lyrin's features were like Ella, some however still resembled Char.

He looked over at his friend Darien who was openly staring at Lyrin.

>

Darien looked at the beautiful girl approaching the breakfast table. She looked no older than 17 years of age.

She looked so beautiful and innocent, almost angelic.

He glanced up and he saw Lyrin grinning at him, or so he thought, with the smile being actually directed at Tal who was sitting a few seats apart from him.

Then to his joy, Lyrin was seated opposite him beside Tarilne.

For the rest of breakfast he could not take his eyes off her.

She was truly beautiful unlike any woman he had seen.

Her smile was direct and warm, and yet innocent.

If he was ever going to marry, he decided, it would be her. And to think he was considering Riana whose beauty was pale if compared to Lyrin.

Revolving around the idea of marriage, he reflected on the events before he had left Ayortha.

flashback>

"_Son, you have become of age to marry," his father the King of Ayortha had said._

_Darien had looked at his parents in disbelief._

_He was simply not going to marry anyone he didn't know, he had said._

_His father then proposed that he will give Darien three months to find the future Queen of Ayortha himself, however, if after three months, Darien still hadn't found a suitable choice, then the king will choose for his son himself._

_Darien had agreed. Anything to prevent from marrying was good enough._

_He had departed with Tal for one reason, to search for a woman whom he love and wants to marry. _

But now he had really fallen in love, he though ironically, with the unknowing girl sitting across from him.

He had felt he could never fall in love but he was now.

He now had to think of a way to propose to the girl and ensure that she will accept the proposal

* * *

A/N: told you this is a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this. Some characters have not appeared yet but they will soon. 

I know this chapter isn't exactly that exciting but it will be after I have introduced all my characters and then start building on the story.

Suggestions welcome!


End file.
